Waarheid Mirror
by x.puddleinspector.x
Summary: well just a short idea I have been messing around with- not sure how it has turned out but hey enjoy it anyway!


**Waarheid Mirror**

Through the paper thin doors within the Tendo Dojo emanated a horrible sound. A sound that is reminiscent of a cat in a blender which made children run in terror as it echoed around the sunny streets of Nerima. This sound was none other than the cackling of master Happosai. Was his sudden glee due to a brassier perhaps? This seems likely as he always carries one about his person. However this evil chuckle had come from something much more diabolical than a pair of stolen lace panties.

In his wrinkled little hands he held a beautiful antique mirror. The light bounced from the silver pool which was framed delicately by a silver trim of metal held aloft by a carved handle of the same metal. He held it away from himself, not looking into the glass but studying the simplicity of the evil device he clutched.

At that moment his perverted thoughts were broken by the sounds of the front door opening to unveil the two teenagers, Ranma and Akane as they came home from school. The smile widened on his worn face as he picked up the bucket of chilled water and made his way to the entrance of the home.

'Look Akane I said I was sorry' Ranma said in an unusually defeated tone. His words however had the undesired effect of making her anger soar even higher.

'Oh please you pervert why don't you just go ahead and marry Shampoo and see if I care' she yelled back with the passion of all women scorned.

Happosai had been watching the scene unfold and chose this moment to strike; he came from his hiding place, ready to throw the liquid onto the now male Ranma just as Ranma spoke again.

'Maybe I should marry her! At least she can cook and isn't some dumb, uncute…'

He never finished the sentence. For Akane had already sent him to a dark place with the help of mallet-sama. This sudden change in position thwarted the attempts of the wrinkled little man, causing the water to instead splash Akane. She screamed as the liquid made contact, causing Ranma to stir and check if she was alright.

Their attention however was then caught by the glowing light being emitted from the small mirror which faced the two teens. They stared at it in puzzlement, although considering the things that happen in Nerima, a glowing mirror would perhaps be pretty low on the weird scales.

'WAARHEID!!' screamed a distant deep voice, causing the floor to shake slightly. Unconsciously the two grabbed hold of one another as the movement of the floor became more violent. It then suddenly stopped, causing Akane to jolt forward into Ranma, falling to the floor on top of him.

For a few moments they lay there trying to regain their composure. Ranma, assured of Akane's safety began to blush at the predicament he was in. What worried him was how comfortable he felt having her on to…there, so he stayed still awaiting the inevitable smack to the head whilst suppressing all feelings towards the girl upon his chest. It did not come however. Instead the arrival of the family stuck a wedge between the two. The two jumped up and began shouting protests that it wasn't what it looked like. However they then noticed the family were not looking at them. They looked instead to the left, were the mirror lay broken on the floor and standing either side of it were… Ranma and Akane…

The family's heads looked from one pair to the other like spectators at a tennis match. Ranma's mouth gaped open at the sight of himself across the hall from…himself. He moved his left arm slowly, but the figure did not repeat so he knew it was not simply a reflection. Akane blinked several times at her other self. She could not seem to get her thoughts into any comprehendible order, so she stayed perfectly still whilst inspecting the other her. They looked identical she noted, there was not even the slightest alteration. Akane simply sighed internally as just another weird thing happened in Nerima.

'What are you all looking at' snapped the new Ranma.

'Ranma!' admonished the new Akane.

'Well,' Nabiki stepped in with her business tone 'Ranma, little sister, would you care to explain to us why there are two of you…and a broken old mirror?'

A sudden sob and stifled sniffle was heard from behind the two new teenagers. Happosai came past them, grasping for his broken mirror, snivelling about his great loss and his plans being ruined. An angry Ranma then picked up Happosai by the collar and in a threatening tone asked 'what did you do you old freak.'

Happosai vainly tried to escape Ranma's vice grip but with one hand holding the mirror it was in vain. He sighed knowing he had been found out and so proceeded to explain to the confused crowd.

'This mirror is no ordinary mirror' he began to which the entire room sweat-dropped. 'This mirror is the waarheid mirror of the African tribe's men. They often used it on warriors so they could see the faults within their skills and themselves. The mirror creates a copy of the person who stands before it – and exact copy so that the person can see themselves from a new perspective and learn the lessons they need to in order to become a better person.'

'Oh? And what exactly were you doing with it old man?'

'What can't an old man have a copy of a few beautiful women around to keep him company? Is that so wrong?' he said, adopting an innocent and watery eyed expression.

'So basically you wanted a copy of Ranma's girl side to keep you company' Nabiki surmised dryly 'but instead we end up with another Ranma and Akane?'

'Yes,' began Happosai 'you see Nabiki I always knew you were the smart one in the family-'

Whatever Happosai had been about to say was swiftly cut off by the sharp kick of Ranma's foot as he flew through the roof causing Kasumi to think to herself 'oh my, another hole'.

'Great going genius, we didn't find out how to solve the problem!' Akane snapped angrily at Ranma. This of course ensued to the typical fighting and name calling, which was then silenced by Nabiki's sharp whistle.

'Okay,' she said confidently 'Our Ranma and Akane will be known as Ranma and Akane. The new Ranma and Akane will be known as Kanna and Kotaro. I'll look into it but it will cost you…'

Ranma sighed already feeling his savings float away. The family then went back to their stations, Kasumi cooking dinner, Genma and Soun playing go and Nabiki flipping through TV shows.

Akane was the first person to break the silence between the four. She stepped forward towards Kanna, extending her hand in what she hoped was a friendly manner.

'Hi Kanna, I'm Akane well obviously' she giggled nervously 'do you wanna be friends?' It seemed ridiculous to Akane to make friends with herself, but she had no idea how to handle the situation otherwise. Kanna, much to Akane's relief then grabbed her hand and shook it firmly. The two girls then walked up to Akane's room to talk about the strange situation, Akane hoping Kanna could provide some answers.

Ranma on the other hand still blushed from hearing Akane's offer of friendship, remembering the first time that he had come to the dojo and she had offered her friendship to him. He turned to his double, Kotaro, and resorted to what he knew best. 'Yo, Kotaro, you wanna spar?' To which the other boy grunted and walked to the dojo. Ranma couldn't help noting how rude that seemed, it ticked him of somewhat. He was never like that…was he? Ranma shook his head to clear the unwanted thoughts and headed for the dojo.

Once he arrived he noted Kotaro had gone to the position Ranma usually took when he was sparing in the dojo. He studied Kotaro for a moment noting how strong his stance was whilst congratulating himself mentally also. They stood for a few moments in silence. Ranma waited for Kotaro to move but he didn't. This for some reason irked Ranma – why wasn't he attacking? His patience began to wear thin and so he decided he would make the first move instead. He quickly charged with a full powered punch directed to the face which connected with…air. Kotaro had easily dodged which showed Ranma his own skill. He was impressed and full of pride. However as the match went on, he began to grow annoyed with the constant dodging. Not once had Kotaro thrown an attack and not once had Ranma got a good hit on him. The anger he felt began to build and build making his technique sloppy, and his timing slightly off. He finally couldn't take anymore so he stopped punching and yelled 'Why won't you fight back!!'

Kotaro stood for a moment, a grin on his face as he mocked 'I don't hit girls.'

That was the breaking point as Ranma was now truly mad, seeing only red he began a strong offensive attack upon this other Ranma however his anger made him a flawed fighter so Kotaro easily took advantage. He swept Ranma's legs causing him to land hard on his backside. Ranma blinked in shock. He had lost. To himself no less.

Kotaro looked at him and informed him

'You are pretty good, just not really my level.' He began to walk away as Ranma screamed in outrage.

'WHAT we are the SAME of course I'm your level!! Take this seriously you… you… JERK!'

All he heard was the back door to the Tendo's close as Kotaro went inside. He pulled his knees up to his chest and sat thoughtfully for a moment. What a jerk that Kotaro guy was! Then his head snapped up in realisation. Kotaro…is the same person. Does that mean I'm like that? Is that what I'm like to my friends – to Akane? It all fell into place. The phrases he had screamed, the anger that had consumed him. Was just like what Akane would do and say when Ranma would dodge her in their sparring. This realisation laid heavily on his mind so he decided to rest a while on the floor of the dojo.

Meanwhile within the Tendo residence, Akane was still completely confused by the events of today, as was her counterpart Kanna. The talk had been no help at all. All Akane had gotten from her was how this was all Ranma's – or 'Kotaro's' fault. It seemed more logical to Akane that it was Happosai to blame but Kanna was not impressed when Akane spoke this aloud.

'No it is always 'Kotaro' he gets me into these ridiculous situations. Then he goes and flirts with all those stupid girls! I mean he is such a jerk he doesn't even care how I feel! I can't believe you are trying to defend him! He is just a hentai baka!!'

With that, Kanna stomped off down the hall leaving Akane with a thumping headache. She had been listening to Kanna's angry rant for the past half an hour so. It had completely drained her, so Akane decided she would unwind with a long bath. She walked towards the bathroom, lost in thought of the day's events and began to undress. She then slid the door open to reveal a very wet and very angry looking Kanna. Akane's cheeks went pink, although she had seen herself several times, it was still an odd experience to have oneself presented naked in such a way.

'Oh' Akane stuttered 'I – I'm sorry I er didn't know…' She was then silenced by a hard slap to the face from the now flaming Kanna. The onslaught didn't stop there, as Kanna produced mallet-sama from the air – her eyes dead set on the target. Akane gulped trying vainly to put on her clothes again.

'You pervert! I would have expected more of you! But your just as big a baka as Ranma!' The mallet came down with a thud which Akane managed to avoid.

'Wait Kanna,' Akane pleaded 'let me explain I just...'

'Explain what you pervert!!!' Kanna yelled as Akane burst from the bathroom, fleeing the onslaught of Kanna's wrath. She had seen the effect her mallet could do on Ranma – on someone like her it could…well it wasn't pretty. Akane made it to the garden however as she was looking behind she tripped and fell into the koi pond. Kanna came rushing out a few seconds later brandishing the mallet but could not see her target. She therefore put the mallet back and walked back into the house.

Ranma had emerged from the dojo at the sounds of yelling as it was odd for him to hear it directed at someone else. He watched as Kanna went back into the house and then turned his attention to the frantic splashing in the koi pond. He rushed quickly to pull out a soggy Akane who gasped for air.

'Thanks' she croaked. She looked up and found herself staring into his deep blue eyes and once again found herself floundering (although this time on dry land of course).

'That's okay' Ranma replied, slightly shocked at her kindness. He looked at her closely to determine if there were any injuries. He saw none, but then realised just how close he was to her. The blush marched right across the bridge of his nose as he began to stutter, trying to ask if she was okay. In the end he gave up and simply stood, offering her his hand with his head facing away for fear of her seeing his crimson blush.

'Thanks' Akane giggled, as she took his proffered hand and stood up too.

'This thing with Kanna and Kotaro – its like really weird huh?' Ranma asked trying to be as eloquent as possible whilst being acutely aware of Akane still holding his hand.

'Yeah it is! They are so well…odd and Kanna is so angry all the time and…'

It was then that Akane realised it. Kanna was her. She was Kanna. Was she really that volatile? Thinking back to the bathroom events she remembered how she had treated Ranma when they had the unfortunate meeting. She felt shame wash over her whole body. She turned to Ranma, squeezing his hand, as she whispered 'I'm sorry.'

Ranma blinked a few times, unsure if he had heard right. His tomboy fiancée had just apologised… to him. Unfortunately he had no idea why she was apologising to him, but he enjoyed being with her like this. So he simply squeezed her hand back and said 'me too.'

With that Akane's smile grew and as it was dark and they were alone she gave him a quick peck upon the cheek and ran inside. Ranma was frozen for a moment, but then slowly he raised his hand to his warm cheek as a lopsided smile appeared on his face. Kasumi then called out in her melodic voice that dinner was ready and so Ranma made his way back inside in order to eat before his father took it all.

It was a truly bizarre sight that greeted him. Although he was now aware and slightly used to having this reflection of himself walking around it was still weird to see himself already sitting at the table next to Akane. Kasumi had gone to the trouble of making name places for everyone to limit the confusion however Kotaro was sitting in his usual seat which once again caused his anger to rise slightly. Ranma took his new place across from them next to Kanna. Kanna was emitting angry vibes, much like Ranma's but perhaps more potent than his. However what was odd was that they were directed towards Akane.

The meal began in an awkward state as Kasumi dished out her wonderful food. Soun, Genma and Nabiki meanwhile talked about the latest international news and occasionally of the stock exchange. The four teenagers ate in silence until Kanna abruptly put an end to it.

'Don't be such a PIG Ranma haven't you got ANY table manners?!'

'Hey!' Both Kotaro and Ranma replied in outrage.

'Look,' Kotaro continued 'why don't you just butt out you uncute tomboy, like you know anything about manners.'

Kanna gasped and seethed 'Well at least I'm not a sex-changing freak who can't even eat like a decent human being!!'

Akane and Ranma sat in silence, watching the exchange take place. It was like watching a recording of fights they had had continuous times. They could not believe the way these two acted towards each other. It was almost like they…

With this Akane and Ranma looked at each other simultaneously.

'_Does he really hate me?'_

'_Does she really hate me?'_

Whilst the two had been thinking the argument between the other two had escalated beyond proportion. Kanna picked up the table, spilling Kasumi's beautiful dinner to the floor in order to pummel Kotaro who continued to yell.

'ENOUGH' screamed Akane with all the anger she had ever felt spilling out in that one word. The tears stung her eyes at being presented so bluntly with how hateful and wrong her relationship with Ranma was. She ran out of the room ignoring those calling after her and she ran out into the night. She kept running till her legs began to burn. She stopped running to catch her breath, clutching her sides as she sank to the ground.

She just couldn't deal with the truth. She had always thought that deep down they cared for one another in some way, even if he did drive her crazy and they fought. However the look in Kanna's eyes of pure hatred and anger and burned her very conscience. How could she be so despicable? How could she treat Ranma, who despite his flaws is a good person, in such a cruel way? She shuddered at the horrible self –realisation that her destructive patterns were the cause of her problems – not Ranma.

Ranma had stood back a while unsure as to whether to approach her. He had immediately taken off after Akane to make sure she didn't come to harm alone at this time of night. Since his arrival there had been… a few kidnappings of Akane which were technically his fault. He sighed watching her as the breeze picked up the ends of her inky blue hair. After witnessing that display at dinner he had no idea where he stood with Akane. Those two seemed to…well hate each other. Did that mean that he and Akane…

His thoughts were cut short as he heard Akane sniffle. He walked over to her and sat next to her. Akane wasn't surprised he always watched over her…until she pummelled him into the ground or kicked him into the stratosphere she corrected in disgust. She looked over at him, and saw he was watching her however he had turned away as soon as she had caught him. This caused her to smile despite the tears.

'Ranma,' Akane choked 'I just…' she paused trying to gather herself which was easier said than done. Ranma also couldn't find the words he wanted to say to her. So instead he tentatively put his hand over hers.

'I don't hate you' she whispered as she interlaced her fingers with his, keeping her eyes firmly on their interlinked hands. Ranma was of course the shade of beetroot but felt content. His inner voice began screaming for joy and doing back flips at Akane's words.

'I don't hate you Akane.'

It was the best he could do. He wanted more than anything to say more, to tell her what he thought of her but he wasn't ready. To Akane this didn't seem to matter in the least because for now this – sitting hand in hand together in a comfortable silence – was enough.

In the Tendo dojo the two counterparts, Kanna and Kotaro, stood beside the koi pond together. They both then felt a wave of happiness causing them to smile at the reflection they now saw and with that disappeared.

Seeing within changes one's outer vision.

Joseph Pearce


End file.
